Ballet Slippers
by JesusLover13
Summary: Im Su-ah, like music, had a wonderful way of drawing him close.


**Shut Up! Flower Boy Band was not the first, or the second, or even the third K-Drama I watched, but it was about music and friendship and I was hooked from the start. The whole drama really spoke to my heart; the characters, the plot, everything was absolutely perfect. So, this isn't the first, or the second, or even the third fanfiction I've written for SUFBB, but it's about music and love and I hope it speaks to your heart. :)**

* * *

_Ballet Slippers_

He'd followed the sound of the music. After all, that had been the start of a lot of things - how he met his best friend, Byung-hee; how that best friend died; the reason Kwon Ji-hyuk himself became famous; the reason he was no longer had that fame; the reason he found himself; the reason he was still alive.

Music had been the start of a lot of things. It had been the end of many, too. It would always hold a special place in his heart. It would always draw him near.

Today, he found himself drawn to the soft, cheerful melody coming from his girlfriend's home. Im Su-ah, like music, had a wonderful way of drawing him close. She'd once been perfect, in his eyes, but he'd found it was her imperfections that made him love her even more.

They had been together for well over a year now and yet she seemed to surprise him more and more as each day went by. Today was no exception.

He was heading over to her small rooftop home to surprise her and listen to the music when he passed an open window. His attention was no longer on the song - one with lyrics that sounded like Byung-hee had written them - but his girlfriend, who had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment.

Her outfit was casual and it didn't look expensive at all. Something about her was different, though - a good different. He hardly even recognized her now, with her hair tied back, away from her face, and a pair of worn ballet slippers covering her feet.

It was then, in the moment he spotted the ballet slippers, that he realized how little he knew about this outstanding girl before him. He'd known she was an artist, but a dancer? Needless to say, the intrigued smirk on his face wasn't because he liked the song.

She looked so graceful right now, as she stood high on her tip toes and twirled around, her entire face aglow with nothing but pure joy. Her eyes were closed and she didn't notice him, watching through her open window. She'd never looked more at peace than she did right then. He grinned.

Putting her arms out, she moved around the room, spinning and leaping, smiling softly to herself. The song, like her movements, had a strange way of enchanting his heart and bringing forth a joy he'd forgotten he had. Suddenly, he found himself missing Byung-hee and the music they'd once played together. Su-ah's expression now was a mirror of what he'd felt back then.

He wanted her to stay like this forever, twirling around the room with old ballet slippers on. Every time he saw her from now on, he wanted to see that joyous expression as she completely forgot the world around her and became one with herself. She was no longer the Im Su-ah everyone else knew. She was the Im Su-ah who found peace in dancing, with only the walls watching her.

She had just finished spinning when she moved her arm to one side to continue the dance. That would have been fine if her eyes hadn't been closed, but thanks to the fact they were, her arm hit a nearby lamp, sending it falling off a stand and onto the floor, where it shattered into dozens of pieces. Her eyes snapped open in surprise and Ji-hyuk could no longer contain himself.

This new, clumsy, dancing version of his girlfriend was priceless. He tried in vain to conceal his laughter, but she had already spotted him. Her face, now a dark shade of red, only caused him to laugh even harder.

She gasped and shouted his name, but he could hardly hear her as she rushed to explain what had happened, as though he hadn't been standing there the whole time.

He was too busy staring down at those ballet slippers of hers to notice. For two seconds too long, he wished he were those slippers. He wished he could make her smile that way. He wished she would dance with him. He wished her face would light up because she simply loved _him_ that much.

He knew that would never happen, no matter how many times she'd tell him she loved him with all her heart. He knew better. After all, he wasn't her first love and she wasn't his, either.

He'd fallen in love with music long before he'd even met Im Su-ah.

She'd fallen in love with dancing long before she'd fallen in love with Kwon Ji-hyuk.

He wasn't her ballet slippers and she wasn't his guitar, but they made each other happy and that was all that mattered in the end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D "Ballet Slippers" was actually an online fanfiction prompt I found and decided it would be fun to do. ^_^**

**I plan on posting other SUFBB stories in the near future, but I also have one posted on Wattpad called _That One Moment._ It's an AU story (mainly centered around Kim Ye-rim and Lee Hyun-soo, although the others are in it as well). My Wattpad username is AwakenedByLove, if anyone wants to check that story out, too. I might post it on here eventually. Thanks again for reading! :)  
**


End file.
